Akira's Sickness
by Physeter
Summary: Saat Amon terbangun pagi-pagi, ia menemukan Akira muntah-muntah di WC mereka, mungkinkah? #BadSummary


Disclaimer : TG bukan punya saia. Kalo punya saia, Kaneki x Eto sudah jadi canon :(

Pair : AmoKira

Genre : Romance

Atas request : Blazing Courage

...

Mata Amon perlahan-lahan terbuka.

'Pukul 04.15' batinnya, melihat jendela, menatap ke subuh yang masih gelap.

Amon berjalan pelan keluar kamar, masih sedikit mengantuk.

Tapi kantuknya langsung hilang melihat lampu kamar mandi yang menyala.

'Apa Akira? Pantas saja dia tidak ada disampingku saat aku terbangun ta-' lamunannya tidak terselesaikan karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang nyaring dari kamar mandi.

"HUEEEEEEEK"

Amon pun berpaling dan berteriak, "Hei, Akira! kau baik-baik saja?" sembari memasuki kamar mandi.

"Amon... entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat ingin muntah, dan kepalaku pusing." Ujar Akira.

"Apa kau mau ke dokter?"

"Baik...lah...," Balas Akira yang ingin menolak, tapi merasa sangat lelah.

...

"Nona Akira" panggil seorang suster.

Amon dan Akira pun memasuki ruangan dokter itu, dan disambut, "Silahkan duduk"

"Apa keluhanmu, Nona?" tanya seorang dokter.

Amon pun mengambil alih dialog istrinya yang kelelahan, "Tadi pagi, dia tiba-tiba muntah-muntah dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing."

"Hmmm... baik... kurasa aku akan melakukan tes urin"

...

Sesudah tes itu, Amon dan Akira pun dipanggil kembali ke ruangan dokter itu.

"Baiklah, aku ada berita bahagia untuk kalian." Ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa itu?" tanya Amon.

"Selamat! Nona Akira sedang mengandung!"

Akira yang lemas dan tak banyak bicara itu pun langsung terlihat berseri-seri.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ceria.

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan. Akira pun tersenyum bahagia, sementara Amon hanya tersenyum simpul.

...

Kabar itu cepat tersebar di kantor Amon, dan tentu saja, menuai berbagai reaksi.

"Whoaaa, selamat, Amon!" ucap Tsukiyama.

"Terimakasih" balas Amon.

"Brengsek. Nasib kita, bujang lapuk." sinis Nishiki.

"Bah. Bohong namanya kalau kau belum melakukannya dengan Kimi" ujar Kaneki, sontak membuat Nishiki salah tingkah.

Amon dan Tsukiyama menahan tawa mereka. Sementara Seidou dan Naki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tumben kau bicara begitu, Ken. Biasanya kau kalem saat para gadis disini, khekhe" kekeh Tsukiyama.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal melakukan, bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya lagi? Aku mendapat yang bagus kemarin! Pemeran wanitanya sangat seksi! Mumpung para gadis tidak disini" seringai Nishiki, melirik ke arah TV kantor.

"Tontonlah, tapi aku tak akan ikut. Akira akan membunuhku kalau tau aku menonton film porno bersama kalian lagi."

Nishiki pun memucat, mengingat Kimi.

"Bisa kupinjam kasetnya?" Tanya Ayato.

"Ambillah, cih..."

"Malam ini akan menyenangkan, huehuehue" kekeh Ayato.

"Hinami bagaimana?" Ujar Kaneki singkat, tapi menghentikan kekehan Ayato.

'Mampus' batin Ayato.

...

'Apa kau sudah terpikir nama untuk anakmu?' Pertanyaan Kaneki mengiang-ngiang di kepala Amon.

"Benar juga...aku sama sekali belum terpikir soal itu" gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Amon?" tanya Akira lembut.

"Ah...soal perkataan Kaneki tadi. Dia bertanya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan nama untuk anak kita atau belum."

"Kalau itu,...aku terpikir untuk memberi anak kita nama dengan huruf depan M... seperti Maris Stella... hehe..." kata Akira dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

'Kucing jelek itu?' batin Amon, facepalm. Tapi akhirnya, Amon memberikan saran juga.

"Mariko?" tanya Amon.

"Mariko! nama yang bagus!" kata Akira sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

-END-

Omake :

"Eh, sebentar Amon" kata Akira.

"Hmmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita laki-laki?"

'Oh sh*t, aku lupa.'

"Mar...Marukami?" katanya tidak yakin.

"Boleh juga" Akira tersenyum manis.

'Untunglah dia suka...' batin Amon.

...

Author's Note :

Untuk kali ini, aku coba bikin genre romance, hehe... Untuk Blazing... aku pilih AmoKira soalnya aku lebih sreg ama Kaneki x Eto daripada TouKen...

Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan, dan telat banget...

Kritik selalu dinanti.

Hmmm. keknya segitu aja xD

Bye~ :*


End file.
